Stardust
by NikkiTheFangirll
Summary: Holley Shiftwell wants more than anything to be a field agent, but second on her list is for someone to see that in her. Pre-movie! Characters are a little OOC, only a little, because they are younger. Rated T for safety, like we all do.
1. Welcome to CHROME

**A/N: Hi. As you know, I was supposed to update my other story. But now I'm considering putting it down, at least until I find the proper inspiration or a co-author or something to help me with it. I'm having a really hard time writing it. I hope you'll forgive me...:'( I want to work on it, I do, but I'm simply out of ideas.**

**This was an idea I have had for a really long time, and now I finally got off my butt and wrote it out. I hope you all enjoy:)**

Chapter One: Welcome To CHROME

The car pulled up in front of the huge building, after hours and hours of driving. Inside the car was a seven year old girl, with bouncing dark brown curls, bright green eyes, and an enormous grin on her face. Her nose was squished against the glass on the window.

All her life she had waited for this. She was going to start training to become a real spy, just like her parents! She was finally here!

She swung open the door of the car and ran as fast as she could to the big metal doors. "Mr. Michie! Mr. Michie! Look, we're here, we're here, we're heeeerreeeee!" The little girl squealed, spazzing out from excitement.

"Hold up, Holley!" the driver of the car yelled out. He hurried to the door and pushed a brick in the wall by it. A scanner appeared and ran up and down little Holley, who stared at the source of the light in wonder.

"Holley Shiftwell. Access granted, " a feminine robotic voice said. The scanner proceeded to scan Mr. Michie, who was a family friend of the Shiftwells.

"Avery Michie. Access granted."

The doors slowly opened, and the two walked inside. Well, one of them did. The other jumped/ran/danced into the lobby of CHROME Academy, spy school.

Holley sprinted straight for receptionist's desk and yelled, "HI! I'M HOLLY SHIFTWELL AND I'M GONNA BE A SPYYYY!"

The receptionist laughed at her cuteness. "Who's with you, sweetheart?" She asked in a gentle tone. The seven year old's escort walked up behind her and patted her on the back.

"Alright, we have all of your information in the computer already." The auburn haired receptionist handed her a card. "Whatever you do, don't loose this card. It's your room key, and the key into your classroom. It has all of your information on it, so you have to be sure that you don't loose it. "

"Ok!" Holley squealed with delight.

"Your room is number 414. Good luck, Holley!"

Holley dashed over to the glass elevator and pressed the UP button repeatedly. "It's not working!" She yelled in frustration about thirty seconds later when the elevator didn't arrive. Then she noticed a little slot under the button.

"Hmm..." She wondered aloud. She remembered the card key in her hand. Without thinking, she shoved it into the slot and there was a beep. She slowly pulled it out and smiled. The doors opened and she rushed inside. What was the number of the room again? Oh, right, 414!

Mr. Michie rushed over from the receptionist desk and get into the elevator just in time.

"Whew, you scared me a little there, girly! Don't run off like that again!" Her escort said.

Holley pushed the button for the fourth floor. She jumped up and down, with a smile from ear to ear. "I'm just so excited!" She gushed. "This is so awesome!"  
The elevator dinged as it stopped on Holley's floor. Holley nearly dragged her friend out, and pulled him by the arm to her room. "Oh, yeah!" She said as she saw another card slot. "It's just like in a hotel!" Holley squealed as she pushed open the door to the room.

Inside, she found a bunk bed, a night table, two desks, and some other random things.

I'm going to get your suitcases, okay sweetheart? You can go ahead and get settled in. "

"Okay!" Holley looked at her new surroundings, and gasped in awe. A dream was coming true before her eyes.

Since she was a tiny girl, she had dreamed of becoming a secret agent for CHROME. The inspiration came from her parents, former spies who had quit their work at CHROME when Holley was born. Lucky for Holley, her parents supported that dream, and they had their connections back at the spy agency.

And here she stood.

Suddenly, she heard voices from behind her.

"I think this ones' it!"

"Are you sure, Le?"

"'Course I'm sure!"

"Because...those look like girls sheets. "

"No, they just have pink spots on them!"

"Those are GIRL'S sheets!"

"Yeah, but he could sleep on the bottom bunk!"

"Whatever, let's just go!"

"THANK YOU," were the final words of the conversation. Holley had no idea what they were talking about, who "Le" or "he" was. Must have been someone in the hall, she thought.

She didn't notice the air vent removed on the ceiling.

She didn't notice two boys slipping through the hole.

They didn't notice her either.

At least until one of the boys said, "This is NOT Finn's room," quite loudly.

Holley screamed and twisted around in shock. She had been sitting on her bed, out of their direct sight.

The boys, who looked like they were eleven or twelve, also yelped in surprise.

"I TOLD you those were girl's sheets!" The one on the right, who wore a gray shirt with a few buttons going down from the collar.

"Uh, who are you, and why are you in my room?" Holley asked, still a little freaked.

"Oh, you're a newbie!

Holley had no idea what a newbie was.

"Well then, I'm Siddeley," the kid in the gray shirt said. "And that joker over here is Leland. He decided to come in here because he saw your LOVELY sheets and HAD to see them for himself. "

Leland erupted in laughter. He had a red vest and khakis on. "What's your name, kiddie?" He asked Holley.

"Um...um...Holley..." She squeaked. She felt quite a bit intimidated by these boys, who seemed to know so much more than she did. They were older after all...

"You're cute..." Said Leland.

"Um, thank you?"

"Well anyway, we've got to go complete Operation Put-Finn's-Socks-Back-In-His-Room-Before-He-Kills- Us," Siddeley said.

"Wha...?" Holley said, completely confused.

"Finn's our friend. Last year he left some socks of his in our room and we're going to return them to him before he gets back from summer which should be..." Leland looked at his watch."Sidwehavefiveminuteslet's

go!"

The boys began hoisting themselves up into the air vent again. "Well, bye kid!" Siddeley exclaimed and waved, right as he moved the vent back into place.

Holley giggled. She liked those two.

The door swung open and Mr. Michie walked in, with Holley's large suitcase and her pillow.

"So, Miss Holley, how are ya liking it here so far?" He asked her, smiling.

"It's...PERFECT!" Holley exclaimed. "I can't wait to start classes and...and make some friends, and meet my roo- Hey, where is my roommate?"

"She'll be getting here tomorrow," he explained.

Holley had no idea how he knew that, but she didn't really care.

"Well, since you're all ready to go, I guess I can say bye," he pulled her into a hug.

"Bye. I'll miss you! Can you tell Mum and Daddy that I said hi?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

And all Holley had left was a bittersweet feeling, settling in her heart.

**A/N: Aww, cute/sad ending:) see you next week!**

**Btw, the card key thing came from watching Monsters Inc. over and over again with my sister:/**

**Review? :3**


	2. An Early Arrival

A/N: This chappie's a lot shorter than the first one :/ My OC here is based off of a real person...:)

Chapter Two: Early Arrival

Holley had calmed down quite a bit since she had first arrived, and she began to feel...lonely.

She missed her parents.

She missed her friends.

She missed her roommate, even though she had no idea who that was yet.

And she even missed Leland and Siddeley, even though they were nearly five years older than her, they were good company.

Holley unzipped her suitcase and took out a little plushie cat, whom the little girl called Amber. She hugged the cat tight to her chest and whispered, "At least you're still here, Amber," and tears sprang in her eyes.

She noticed a schedule on the wall, and checked it. It read,

"CHROME Academy Schedule

6:00 am: Wake Up

6:45 am: Breakfast

7:30 am: Get Class Materials at Room

7:35 am: First Class

8:35 am: Second Class

9:35 am: Third Class

10:35 am: Fourth Class

11:35 am: Lunch

12:20 pm: Get Class Materials at Room

12:25 pm: Fifth Class

1:25 pm: Sixth Class

2:25 pm: Seventh Class

3:25 pm: Homeroom

3:55-5:00 pm: Free Time/Homework

5:00 pm: Dinner

6:00 pm: Evening Hour

7:00 pm: Return to Rooms

9:30 pm: Curfew"

Holley had no idea what time it was _now_, but when she had gotten out of the car it had been 4:30. Maybe by now it was time to head down to dinner, wherever that may be. Holley swung open the door to her room, and stepped cautiously out into the hallway. She let the door swing closed.

For some reason, she was getting the distinct feeling that she was forgetting something. She shrugged it off and wandered down the hall, in search of someone, anyone who could tell her where the dining hall or whatever it was called here, could be found. As luck would have it, she ran in to a boy that looked about the same age as Leland and Siddeley.

"Do you know where the dining hall is?" she squeaked.

"Ah, sure. Down that hall," he pointed, "take a left and then there's going to be an elevator. It's on the first underground floor."

"Thank you," Holley said, and ran down the hall. When she arrived at the elevator, a student was already getting out, and she hopped on before the door closed. She discovered that there were two keypads inside this elevator, and one of them said "Underground Floors";the other one didn't. So THAT'S what he meant, Holley thought. She pressed the number one and waited. When she walked out, she passed several offices before she came to what appeared to be a lunchroom. Most of the CHROME students were already eating, which meant only one thing...Holley was very late.

All eyes turned to her as she picked up a plate at the counter and sat down at a table, alone. Normally, Holley would have joined a group of people her age, but all of the "newbies" were scattered all over the room, looking (and feeling) awkward. Holley didn't think that any of them knew anyone there, except for a few that sat next to their roommates.

Just then, the boy who had directed Holley to the dining room walked in. Everyone stared in silence at him, just like they had when Holley entered the room. After getting his food, he sat down at the table behind Holley, and she heard him begin to chat with some people at the table.

Then, another person walked in. She had shoulder length blonde hair, was about Holley's age. She wore a blue and green skirt and her shirt was white with a flower pin on it.

Again, all conversation stopped to look at the newcomer. She was unfazed by this, and instead she shouted across the room, in a high voice and an accent that was not at all British, "Has anyone seen my roommate, Holley Shiftwell?"

Holley felt herself gasp, and her face turned a little red...

"Right here, little kid!" She heard two voices next to her yell. They belonged to Leland and Siddeley.

"She's the one we were talking about, Finn!" said Leland.

"I saw her in the hall!" the kid that had given her directions said back to Leland. So that's the Finn that he mentioned, Holley thought.

Holley felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was the girl who had yelled out her name about thirty seconds ago.

"Hiya! My name's Emma! You're Holley, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Holley smiled as Emma walked away to get her food. She could tell already that they were going to be great friends.

After dinner was over, the two girls went back to their room. Holley was about to turn the handle of the door when she discovered that it was locked. That was when she realized...

"Oh, no! I forgot my card!"

**My update next week might be a little late because I'll be at volleyball camp for two days and won't be allowed to use my phone to type...but I've already started writing the next chapter at least...:/**

**Review? :3**


	3. Class, Part 1

Chapter 3: Stardust

A/N: Now it's time for the fun part! Classes are going to start for them...

Super sorry about the late update, school and stuff has been getting in the way.

Chapter Three: Beginnings

The girls ran back to their room. "What do we do now!?" Emma asked frantically. Holley giggled, because she was seeing something that Emma didn't see.

"What?" Emma asked.

"It's in your shirt pocket!" Holley exclaimed triumphantly.

"No I remember it's..." She looked down, "oh. " The look on Emma's face was priceless.

Overjoyed at finding a way in to the room, Holley snatched the card key and opened the door.

"I bet we'll learn how to pick locks in class," Holley said dreamily.

Later that night, Emma and Holley talked for hours in their room. Holley found out that Emma was from Canada and had two insane little sisters. Emma found out about the incident with the boys. Emma explained that she had been early because the airport in Canada had notified her that there was a storm moving in a few days before the flight. She had taken a different flight instead, an earlier one.  
-

A week later, classes began at the school. Holley and Emma had gotten used to the daily schedule and gotten to know each other really well. The girls had been given their class schedules and had memorized them already.

"We have SO many classes together!" Emma exclaimed as they changed out of their pajamas into their uniforms.

"IknowIknowIKNOW!" Holley answered. Today was another day she'd dreamed about: when she'd actually start TRAINING to be a spy.

First class was Advanced Civics. Holley was a bit… disappointed in the excitement level of the class. All the teacher did was drone on about how important understanding the government was to spy work, which was true, but all Holley wanted to do was get down to the action.

Next was Physical Education, which was so called "not intense" it was the first day. The coach, Mr. Richard (pronounced Rishard) made then go through a maze of booby traps. Only two kids made it out okay, and Holley was not one of them. She was stuck dangling from a rope for fifteen minutes while the coach worked to untangle the other kids.

By the time math rolled around in third block (period, whatever :/), Holley was relieved to have both feet on the ground. She was the last one into math, and expected it to be boring like civics. The teacher called roll while Holley zoned out and thought of all of the fun she was going to have at lunch meeting other CHROME students.

"…Holley. Holley? Holley Swiftwell. YOU BETTER LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK, HEAR?"

"AHH!" she yelped, having a mini heart-attack. The woman spoke in a Southern American accent (like Texas, not Brazil) that especially showed when she screamed. "H-h-here…" Holley shuddered.

The teacher, Mrs. Martins, went on to explain her strict guidelines for classroom behavior, including the fact that they should be looking at her eyes at all times.

Technology was the next on the list, but Holley couldn't find it because the place where it was supposed to be…was just a blank wall. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall after a panel in the wall slid back. Inside this door was technology beyond her wildest dreams. Holley was in heaven.

Finally, lo and behold, lunchtime arrived. Holley felt her stomach flutter. What if the other kids hated her? What if she wasn't good enough for them? What if…she became an outcast?

Pleeeease review!


End file.
